Cloud computing in which computer resources are utilized through a network is known. XaaS (X as a Service) is known as a term for classifying cloud computing. Generally, XaaS refers to services which enable resources (for example, hardware, a line, a software execution environment, application software, and a development environment) necessary for constructing or operating an information system to be utilized through a network. A character (or word) adopted as “X” in XaaS differs depending on a type (a service model) of XaaS or, in other words, a type of resource provided to a user. Examples of XaaS include SaaS (Software as a Service), PaaS (Platform as a Service), IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service), and HaaS (Hardware as a Service).
As a technique related to cloud computing, there is a technique in which a processing device related to PaaS receives a message indicating a resource state related to a resource of IaaS and, based on the received message, determines a resource of IaaS for instantiating a platform service of PaaS (PTL 1).
An integrated apparatus includes a computer, a storage apparatus, and a coupling apparatus, coupleability of which is guaranteed in advance, and there is a technique which enables an integrated apparatus to be automatically selected in a computer system including integrated apparatuses (PTL 2).